


It's a Dog's Life

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (2012), Underdog - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Talking dogs should probably be the least of their worries, but, there you go. <br/>Disclaimer:   I own nothing either in regard to The Avengers or Underdog. Sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dog's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Underdog/Avengers, Shoeshine + Any, Even after the Alien Gods a talking superpowered dog was a little too much.
> 
> Sadly, it quickly became Tony Stark's show. 
> 
> And, if you've been reading my story, "Crossing Over", consider this to be...kind of a sequel? Maybe?

“What is that?” Nick Fury was understandably flummoxed at the sight of the tan dog with the black ears, wearing a vest and holding a wooden box in its paw.

Tony Stark didn’t take his eyes off of the little dog, though the way he tugged on his chin made Fury think Stark was nonplussed. Possibly to the nth degree. “A dog,” he finally said, glancing at Fury. “A talking dog.”

“All right, how did Lassie get here?”

“Lassie,” Tony said, in that pedantic tone he got, “never actually spoke in any of her incarnations, though she was always played by a male dog, except, perhaps, in the animated series, Lassie’s Rescue Rangers.” He raised his eyebrows. “Or am I boring you?”

Through gritted teeth, Fury said, “I didn’t ask for a dissertation on Collies, I asked about that dog, there.” He pointed at the little tan dog for emphasis.

“Oh. Well.” Stark grimaced. “He says he flew.”

“He did,” Banner interrupted as he walked up, a tablet in hand.

“Flew.” Fury decided going with nonplussed might be the best idea.

“Yes. It seems he has this pill he takes, and it gives him superpowers.” He passed the tablet to Stark, who let out a low whistle. “However, he has always been able to talk.” Banner blinked a few times, smiling faintly. “In verse.”

“Perfect, just perfect,” Fury managed to refrain from rolling his eyes, but it nearly gave him a headache. “And what are we supposed to do with a talking dog?”

Stark and Banner exchanged a look. “Mascot?” Stark asked, shrugging.

“We can’t exactly let him loose in the world, now, can we? He’s an innocent. With an amazing collection of superpowers.”

“Amazing,” Fury repeated dryly.

Stark recited from the tablet, “Super-hearing, flight, super-strength, he’s the Superdog of wherever he’s from.”

“This is worse than those kids with alchemy,” Fury groaned. “You two are in charge of the dog.”

“Shoeshine,” Banner said gently. “He has a name, and it’s ‘Shoeshine’.”

“Of course it is.” Fury turned on his heel. “Take care of the dog. Feed it, bathe it, and…” he paused, “get it microchipped, so if it gets lost, it can get back home to Stark.”

“Why me?” Stark pouted.

“Because you get all the strays.” Fury grinned cheerfully. He waved over his shoulder. “Take care of it, Stark.” He ignored Stark’s half-hearted, “Damn.” Sometimes, it was good to be the one in charge and let other people deal with the fall out afterward.


End file.
